Lost!  An AAMR
by MudRocketIW
Summary: Ash and Misty both know what they want. But when Misty takes drugs, her dreams are shattered and everything goes wrong. Ash tries to help but how much can he do? How can Misty get back on track, and realise her other dream of settling with Ash?
1. Ash's and Misty's Dreams

**Chapter 1: Ash's and Misty's Dreams**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON!**

"Alright! Charizard, use Overheat!" Ash yelled. The crowd grew tense and Misty focused all her attention on Charizard. Brock was also amazed by Charizard's magnificent power.

Charizard gave a red glow on his body. The flames spewed out and devoured the enemy Garchomp and it fainted.

"Garchomp is unable to battle. So, the title of Pokémon Master goes to Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town!"

The crowd cheered deafeningly and Ash's eyes started tearing. What he had dreamt of since he was ten five years ago had now come true! His efforts had all paid off! He hugged Charizard as tightly as he could.

"Now," the announcer began, "it is time for the podium ceremony!"

As Ash stepped on the podium, he motioned to Misty and Brock to join him. He hugged both of them tightly.

"Thanks, guys! I could never have done it without you by my side."

"Congratulations, Ash!" Misty said as she hugged him once more.

Brock shook Ash's hand. "You've finally made it!"

He lifted his golden trophy as high as he could, with Misty holding his hand and Brock's arm around him. The crowd chorused, "YEAH!"

After all the cameras had snapped, Ash and Misty walked out of the Pokémon League Tower in sky-high spirits.

"What are your plans after this, Ash?" asked misty, eager to know.

"Well, I will have to work at the Pokémon League. But I will go to the Kanto one instead, because Unova is so far away from home," replied Ash.

"I'll be going back to Pewter City," Brock told them.

"I'll have to return to Cerulean City," announced Misty.

"Why not head to Pallet first, and meet my Mom and Professor Oak?" suggested Ash.

"Alright," they chorused and bound for Pallet, all three of them on bicycles (as they had bought some except for Misty's which was the oldest) went along the trail quickly, while still admiring the many Audino and Pidove that were playing merrily on the green grass.

As the sun became a reddish orange (just like Misty's hair), they arrived in Pallet Town where Professor Oak was eagerly waiting for them.

"Great work, Ash!" congratulated Professor Oak.

"Oh, Ash! I'm so proud of you. And I always will be, as long as you change your un..."

"Mom!" Ash interrupted.

"Okay, fine, I won't disturb you any further. Sit down, and your friends can stay for a delicious dinner if they want to."

Brock followed Mrs. Ketchum to the kitchen to help out.

Professor Oak also left the house after a short while of chatting.

Conveniently, Mimey went to clean the garden. That meant that Ash and Misty were left alone.

"Wanna watch some TV, Misty?"

"Yeah, why not?" she replied, sitting closer to Ash on the couch. But in a mere fifteen minutes, probably because of the long distance that they had travelled earlier, Misty started snoozing on Ash's shoulder.

"Goodnight," Ash whispered to Misty as she snored lightly. Seeing her smooth face, Ash thought, _how pretty she is. Such a nice girl, too. How attractive she is when she sleeps. It makes me feel so peaceful. Why don't I just lean closer and give her a... _Then he snapped out of it.

"What am I doing?" he scolded himself.

Then he went wavered. _She is a magnificent girl. What a pity she's not mine._ Again, he scolded himself for trying to take advantage of his best friend. Deciding against moving away from her to stop those thoughts as that might wake her up, he just sat there and gazed at her dreamily. Soon enough, he too drifted off to sleep.

Time passed and soon, it was time for dinner.

"Mime!" called Mr. Mime, or Mimey (Mrs. Ketchum's nickname for it), signifying that it was time for dinner.

Misty woke up in a daze, suddenly realising that she was lying on Ash's shoulder. As a reflex she got up instantly, looking slightly shocked.

_She doesn't like me at all, apparently,_ thought Ash when he saw her reaction.

During dinner, which was marvellous because Brock's skills and Mrs. Ketchum's experience were combined, Misty sat next to Ash. She glanced at him from time to time. _He's grown so much since the first time I saw him. How I love him. But he's too dense to know. I know it's one-sided and nothing will come out of it. But I can't help loving him all the same. His strong in the heart and also in his muscles. He's just perfect._

Ash, unbeknownst to Misty, also caught a sight of her from time to time, when he thought no one was looking. However, Brock did notice what was happening. Misty and Ash kept turning towards each other. It was pretty obvious what they were feeling at that precise moment.

Brock, who was eighteen, had started dating Suzy. It was very smooth-sailing for them, except hen Brock used his horrible joke on her. _Why can't Ash and I also have that kind of relationship? I suppose I'm too young. We're too young. We're only fifteen and that's too young to date. _At that conclusion, she stuffed all her thoughts into the back of her head and tried to focus on the food. Anyone could focus on such a sumptuous meal like that. Misty could too, if not for that enormous distraction not even a metre away from her. Ash was not trying to be gracious in his eating, not at all, but Misty found him the most charming eater that she had ever seen in her entire life.

After the meal, Misty, who would be sleeping in for the night on Ash's bed (with Ash sleeping on the extra bed), found herself in Ash's bedroom to have a chat before showering.

"What do you plan to do, now that our travelling together is over? Do you want to explore the world and find more wonderful water Pokémon?" asked a concerned Ash.

Misty shook her head. "I'll go back to the gym to live there, since it's free, but I will be taking a nursing course in a private school in Cerulean. I've always dreamt of being a Pokémon nurse. The pay isn't bad, and working to cure ill Pokémon is what gives me great satisfaction. Furthermore, working with Chanseys is great actually. Chansey and Blissey are some of my favourite non-water type Pokémon."

"Great," said Ash. "I'll see you every day after my work. I can fly on Charizard to the League Tower, then to Cerulean after work, and we can have dinner out together sometimes."

As Misty got up with her clothes, ready to go to the bathroom outside to shower, she accidentally tripped over Pikachu and knocked Ash down. Both of them sprawled to the ground, Misty lying on Ash, head to head. Misty stared dreamily. _I haven't told you about my other dream, Ash. Too bad I can't. _She lay there frozen, looking straight into Ash's eyes.

"Could you...err... please get off me now, Misty?" asked Ash. Misty awkwardly got up, apologised to Ash and Pikachu and walked off hurriedly down the stairs to the bathroom, leaving Ash puzzled. _Why'd she look at me like that?_

Soon Misty was done showering. She walked back up to the bedroom wrapped in a towel. Ash stared, then his eyes knew not where to look.

"Sorry, in my hurry I left my clothes here."

Ash could not help looking at her. When she let down her hair, she was dazzling with beauty.

"Excuse me, Ash, but you're blocking the doorway."

It was Ash's turn at being awkward!

"Err... Sorry, Misty." Then he got out of the way. Not turning around, Ash shut the door as Misty changed a distance behind him.

"Don't turn around, Ash, until I tell you to, because I'm changing now."

When she was done, Ash had his shower and they got ready for bed.

"Do you want any hot chocolate before sleeping, or perhaps a cup of milk?" asked Ash.

"No thanks. I'm tired today."

"Well, I could see that from the way that you slept like a pig earlier on!" said Ash cheekily.

"You are in deep trouble now, Ash!"

Misty grabbed her mallet from her backpack.

"Uh-oh!" groaned Ash.

"YEOW!" he moaned in pain as the mallet came crashing down (not fatal but it's always that way in animes!).

"Now you know, you don't mess with girls like me!" Misty taunted, then she yawned, finally retiring to the bed with her mallet left on the floor. Her silky smooth hair spread all around her pillow. It was more than a perfect night, Ash thought. He soon fell soundly asleep. The only noise that could be heard on that dark night was the hooting of the Hoothoot and Noctowl, all coming awake. Ariados, Spinarak and some other bug Pokémon crept here and there in the garden outside, none of them waking up Ash. They were not waking sleeping beauty either.


	2. School Stories and Sorrow

**Chapter 2: School Stories and Sorrow**

MudRocket: I do like calling this chapter the chapter of the 3's's, because of the title. We now know that Misty plans to take on nursing as her career, so she has to go to school.

Ash woke up the next day and spied Misty at the computer in the bedroom.

"Good morning, Misty. What are you doing?"

"Good morning, Ash. I'm just having a look at the interview with this private school. I'd love to go to this school. It's the best of them all."

"Looks pretty good, Misty. I bet you're overwhelmingly enthusiastic to be a big step closer to realising your dream of being a Pokémon nurse."

"Yep, I am. Wish me luck!"

"Good luck, Misty. I sure hope you get a place in there."

"Thanks so much," Misty grinned, giving Ash a friendly hug.

**Some months later...**

"I GOT A PLACE!" Misty yelled as she roller-coastered into the room like Pidgeot's whirlwind attack. (Speaking of that, because I love Pidgeot, I made Ash get his Pidgeot back!) She hugged the sheet of paper certifying her entrance into the school. "I did it!"

Ash sped in after her. "Great, Misty! I'm sure you'll be very successful!"

"Why, thank you, Ash! I'll work really hard."

"Sure you will, because I'm moving to Cerulean City!"

"You are? That's fantastic! What did your Mom say?"

"She said that she would miss me but she would let me go there if I wanted to. I would have to look after myself and pay my own bills, but I'll be fine."

After packing his stuff and kissing his mother goodbye, Ash and Misty flew on Pidgeot to Cerulean, where Ash would just be a block away, on the top floor of Cerulean Apartments. He would look after himself fine, his pay as a Pokémon Master was quite high. The downside of being a Pokémon Master, though, was having to do plenty of paperwork with nothing to do with Pokémon aside from battling trainers. He would also have to step down if he was defeated by any trainer, which would be kind of sad even if he would still keep his trophy for having won the league at least once.

MudRocket: Now we shall switch to Misty's point-of-view.

_My childhood dream... Soon it will be a reality. But my other dream... It'll never come true, I'm sure. _

It had been a few months since I started school. I was the top in class, and I had come to know quite a few of the students in this private girl nursing school.

I walked into class as everyone went to their seats. My seat was somewhere in the middle. In front, the teacher always took notice of you. And at the back, you wouldn't absorb much.

I sat down quickly and put my bag down. The lecturer hadn't yet arrived.

Soon, when he arrived, all of us started work already. It was a long class, 4 hours with a break between. I was already exhausted from lots of hard work by the time the break came, so I bought myself some coffee from the store. I started drinking it as I walked to my seat. Then, as fast as I could blink, I found my coffee sailing from my hands into the air as I slipped on a puddle and fell onto the ground.

"HEY!" screamed a girl, drenched with ice-cold coffee.

Sarah Tara Kingston, the most popular girl in the school because of her wealth, eyed me. The petty girl had truly been offended. She glared angrily at me, and I stood up, embarrassed.

"I...I'm really sorry!"

"Gang, we're all going to ignore her, alright? From now on, she's our greatest enemy."

"But I didn't do that on purpose!" I protested, starting to find her extremely unreasonable but did not want to offend her even further.

"Oh, poor little Misty misunderstood, huh? That's too bad for you then. Come on, let's go. Watch out, Misty. Your year's gonna be a horrible one."

I looked scornfully at Sarah. What childish behaviour that was! However, on my side had only me, as everyone else was under the control of Sarah. School had become her toy, annoyingly. A sixteen year old girl should know more than that, I thought. _Like Ash, who definitely knows a lot. I don't know a single thing that he can't do. Well, maybe he can't cook, but other than that Sarah can't compare to him in any way at all. Maybe she can't cook either._

What could Sarah do to me anyway, I thought. I felt slightly uncomfortable during class when no one spoke to me or even gave me a look, as if I was invisible, but I didn't care. _The only person I need is Ash. I wouldn't want their company anyway, seeing that they are such childish girls._

However, as time went on, I started to find it rather unbearable. Ash was only with me at dinnertime. I felt lonely. It was not a pleasant feeling. I felt empty. What was I even in class for anyway, if my sight was hated so much?

I tolerated for another week. Then once, Sarah grabbed my collar and whispered menacingly but slowly, "I w a n t t o s i t h e r e." I resisted. "This is my seat, you can sit where you always sit." She raised a fist and punched my face. Hard.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" I hollered. I kicked her straight down, onto the floor. "I sit where I want to sit, and I will sit right here."

At that kick, everyone stood up and started bashing me. Ow! It hurt so much, not just on the outside. On the outside it hurt like I was a peanut being cracked open, but on the inside it felt like I was being stabbed to death with a dagger.

I sobbed uncontrollably and decided to tell the lecturer about what had just happened. He was taking horribly long to get to class, and when he finally turned up I sprinted out the class and the lecturer about it.

In the end, except me, the whole class got detention and I was allowed to go home because of my injuries.

MudRocket: Back to normal narrator!

Sarah gritted her teeth. "She'll pay for this!"

Misty, mistakenly, was quite sure that Sarah and her gang wouldn't do anything to her again. But when she was back in school, she was bashed again. It was worse than getting detention, really. And that day was IT day, so she had to check her email for online assignments at Ash's apartment as she didn't have a computer. This is what she received in her email:

To:

From:

Subject: (blank)

Dear little Musty, please download the attachment!

She downloaded the attachment and what she saw was a picture of herself in Cerulean gym, digitally modified to look horrible, old and ugly.

"WHO DID THIS?" she slammed the mouse on the table, feeling insulted. Then there was a recording that she played.

"Ugly dig, you deserve to live underground where no one can see you, and although moles have poor eyesight, I pity that they still have to see you! Why don't you bury yourself in mud or just jump off a building?"

Then Misty saw what was at the bottom of the email. It said:

PS: That's going to go all around Friendbook! Hahaha! Guess who? It's STK! Hahaha!

She slammed the mouse on the table again, and this time, she woke Ash up. He had been taking a snooze on the couch outside after a long day of work. He got up, startled, and checked on Misty, who had begun to weep.

"What's wrong, Mist?" he asked, calling her by her nickname.

"Noth...nothing really. The mouse wasn't working really well."

Ash walked closer to her.

"Why are you crying? Do you have a problem?"

"Just leave me alone, okay?" she shouted. She didn't mean to direct her anger at Ash, but she could not help it. Not able to face him at the moment, she shut the computer down and stormed out of the apartment.

"Don't chase me!" said Misty, knowing Ash too well.

Misty went to a dark alley where nobody would see her cry. Convinced that no one was around, she set herself down and let out her frustration. Then, Lorena, one of Sarah's gang, suddenly appeared from nowhere. She had been following Misty, guessing how she would react once she saw what Sarah had sent her 'anonymously'. She was holding a video camera and filming Misty as tears streamed down her face.

Then she took a photograph instead, and as a mistake, she used flash, which immediately alerted Misty.  
>In despair, Misty pleaded, "Get out of my life! I can't stand it anymore!" She whipped out a penknife that she had with her and lunged out at the girl. "Ahh!" Lorena screamed and dashed away at top speed. She was genuinely afraid that Misty had gone berserk and might kill her.<p>

Misty's grades started slipping. She had lost her ability to concentrate in class. She hated the bullying. It was a shadow that followed her, wherever she went, and kept her from being cheerful.

After more cyber bullying, Misty decided that she could take it no further. One eerie night, in a dark alley, she walked, every single step heavier than the last. There was a tall, shadowy man ahead of her.

"What's wrong, pretty girl?"

Unable to think whether she should trust the man or not, she just told him the whole story about what had happened to her in school. The man just listened without interrupting.

He looked at Misty's face. "Take some of these, it will bring your troubles to a stop. It's just $160 per packet. You wanna try it?"


	3. Misty's Temptation

**Chapter 3: Misty's Temptation**

"But it won't work, will it?" asked Misty, suspiciously eyeing the powdery white substance in the packet.

"If you feel weak and you lack self-confidence, you will. But I'm willing to give you a discount if you want. $120."

_Cheap price to pay to bring my pain away, it hurts! Well, I will buy it. _

The drug peddler ran away quickly, after selling her the 2 grams of cocaine.

_It's a drug, I might get addicted. Should I do this?_

Then, so that she couldn't resist, she emptied the powder into her mouth.

_My troubles are over! Haha! They're over at last! I'm high, I'm so high right now! Save me someone, cos' I feel so high that I might be flying! Hahaha!_

Poor Misty. She felt extremely high, and so taken over by the immediate effect of the drug that she sniggered for no reason and fell over and rolled. For the next forty-five minutes, she felt the most powerful person in the whole wide world and the ground kept shaking. Then, after the effect had gone, she sneaked into a store and bought some beer, although she was underage, and started drinking. She emptied a bottle.

"Oogh!" she cried and puked into the lake. Clutching her stomach and staggering, she covered a few metres and collapsed on her feet. There she stayed, until she fell asleep.

"I wonder why Misty always goes out at this time at night. Is she having any problems at school? I'd better look for her," mumbled Ash to himself. Now that Misty had decide to move in with Ash to avoid her sisters, Ash had to be anxious about her more than ever.

It was hard to find someone in Cerulean at night, when it was so dark. It was a city, after all, and finding a person in a city was like finding a needle in a haystack, or more creatively, finding a can in a landfill. Soon, it was so late that he gave up looking. It was 3 am and while he was extremely worried about Misty, he knew that looking for her at 3 am would do hardly any good, so he caught some sleep instead.

The next day, when Ash awoke late as he had not slept well, he saw Misty on the bed. She did look different. She was shivering and looked lethargic. She was sitting clammed up, her shoulders hunched and her guilty face showing.

"What's wr..."

"Nothing!" Misty snapped.

"I hadn't even finished my sentence. What's bugged you?"

"I didn't do anything!"

"I didn't even say you did anything. What are you hiding? Where'd ya go last night?"

Misty said nothing.

Ash's eyes met with Misty's.

"I care about you, Misty. Tell me all about what happened to you. I'll try my best to help you."

Misty's eyes brimmed with tears yet again, as she spilled all about the bullying at school.

"That can be solved easily."

"But that's not all!"

Ash looked at her, his full attention on the red-headed girl.

"I took cocaine! I drank beer till I vomited last night. I'm incorrigible."

Her tears dripped all onto the floor.

"I'm addicted already. I need more."

Ash looked at her shocked. "Say what?"

"I did."

"You're strong enough to resist, Misty, I know you are."

"But I'm not!" she retorted. "I'm only strong with the cocaine, otherwise I'm nobody, nothing at all!"

"Misty, I..." Ash was now in at a loss of words. He was in such agony that his friend had gotten herself into a horrible fix and he could not help her.

Ash sat on the floor in his pyjamas and Misty got up too, sobbing uncontrollably. She put both arms around him and her legs were on his. Normally she would have loved the position but now, she needed comfort. Not from some stupid drug, but real comfort from Ash.

They stayed like that for god knows how long, but eventually Ash had to go to the League Tower to work. But Ash came back from work and spent each night with Misty to make sure that she stayed strong. But one night, Misty had lost all control of herself!

"I need the drug! I can't live without it! I must go now!" she threatened, "I'll kill myself with one slash if you stop me!"

Ash broke down into fits of tears. An aspiring nurse had been ruined from that 2 grams of powder, and now she would have more. It was all over now! And what could he do? Nothing, nothing at all! Ash's heart sank lower than the ground.

Ash decided to follow Misty without her knowing, and if any harm came to her, he might be able to protect her. He would always love Misty, drug-addict or not.

Misty soon met the drug peddler in the same alley. He was glad to see her, and he told her softly, "If you want more, you must peddle these drugs for me."

Knowing perfectly well that doing that was even more sinful than what she was already committing, Misty was inclined to reject. But her body was already so weak from not having her fill of cocaine for a long time so she agreed. She took the cocaine and peddled the drugs.

The effects of the cocaine on Misty was much too painful for Ash to even watch. His tears spilled to the floor and he cried salty tears. He couldn't bear being around anymore. He would just go home and think about what he could do to help her break her addiction.

But before he left, he saw some lights.

They were blue.

They were red.

They were glaring.

There was a wailing siren!

The policemen ran after Misty, who was still under the effects of cocaine and as a result, was unable to flee.

"No!" screamed Ash, but it was too late. Misty, handcuffed, was forced into the police truck.

"It's over," said Ash sadly.

"I LOVE YOU, MISTY! I WILL ALWAYS LOVE YOU!" yelled Ash to the moving police truck. But Misty couldn't hear him. Obviously. Miserably.


End file.
